Virtual Escape
by Flippant
Summary: Based on Bane’s line from Revolutions: “No one ever got away from me as many times as you did.” One of Trinity’s close calls with an Agent


Title: Virtual Escape

Summary: Based on Bane's line from Revolutions: "No one ever got away from me as many times as you did." One of Trinity's  close calls with an Agent.

Category: General

"When you see an agent, you do what we do, you run, run your ass off." - Cypher

---

Running...

What was she runnung from?

What had the power to produce fear from a person who showed no weakness?

--- 

Her footsteps fell heavily on the ground.

One by one her feet contacted with the ground, each footfall resounding in the empty alley.

Her muscles burned with pain. Her body urging her to stop. 

But she knew it wasn't real and with each one of her steps her determination grew and she remembered that none of this was real.

--- 

How could it be fake if it felt so real?

This virtual reality evoked her senses. Tricked her into believing that it was real for 18 years.

Even though the world was fake, pain felt real.

Each punch inflicted a bruise, each cut a scar. 

The pain might have been ignored but the reporcutions were not and would always be found by another.

---

She stumbled from exhaustion, spraining her ankle.

She gritted her teeth.

Not real. It isn't real Trinity… 

She ran these words over and over again in her mind.

--- 

Gripping desperately on this silent mantra, she pushed herself harder and faster than before.

With a final burst of speed she turned sharply into a crowded street and thundered down the street knocking into several people without apology.

**Not Real.**

---

The sound of a gunshot echoed in her ears.

The sounds of screams washed over her like a wave but she did not bother to turn around.

She knew who or more accurately what it was.

--- 

Her heart was racing. 

Adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Left, Right, Right again…Up a fire escape… 

--- 

She reached the top of the run-down hotel. 

An echo of her own footsteps coming from directly behind her.

She looked around for an escape. 

Seeing none she did what her warrior instincts begged her to do.

With a fleeting glance at her surroundings, she sprinted to the side of the building and launched herslelf off its edge bracing herself for the thrill of defying gravity.

She revelled in the sensation. The feeling of the code bending as she defied it. 

--- 

She landed as gracefully as a cat on the rooftop, the sound of footsteps was no longer heard but she didn't seem to notice as she kept up her steady pace.

The exit was close.

Through a door, down a corridor, left, down a flight of stairs… 

The ringing of the phone settled her somewhat frazzled nerves.

--- 

She was never scared but now she was.

Why was this time any different?

It happened often enough.

But she did now why.

This time there was someone waiting for her on the other side.

Neo… 

He had brought purpose back into her life and she to his.

She had something to live for now…

---

_109,108,107…_

She was close now. Every one of her steps bringing her closer to escape.

_106,105,104…_

The doors were blurry as she past them quickly.

_103,102…101.  
_She had reached her destination. A few more seconds and she would be back where she belonged.

The Real World.

--- 

Wrenching the door open, she launched herself towards the phone oblivious the gun shots ricocheting off the wall.

Dodging them all efortlessly with inhuman grace she leapt towards the phone and grabbed the reciever hoping she wouldn't be shot as her mind was reinserted into her real body.

--- 

Her eyes were closed.

She was scared to open them not knowing if she was alive or dead.

She was scared of finding out where she really was.

---

The familiar feel of someone's lips on hers brought all of her other senses back to her.

She finally opened her eyes revealing a very pale and shaken Neo.

She counted herself lucky, not for escaping a deadly situation but for having someone like Neo to wait for her.

Kissing him back with all the emotion she posessed, she was finally assured that this place was real.

---

What did you think? Please read and review.


End file.
